Langston and her many boyfriends and family
by deanna.carpenter16
Summary: Langston will go through problems with her boyfriends and she will have problems with her family to.
1. Chapter 1

Langston was 3 and she was in foster care her parents died and Dorian wanted to adopt her so Dorian filled out the papers and the social service people picked her up and took her to the mansion and she had a pacifier and her cup and the lady grabed her and her stuff and knocked on the door and took her in

Adriana: hi are you here for my mom

Dorian walked up

Dorian: Adriana this is your new sister Langston Elizabeth Wilde

Langston was crying

Emily: Langston this is your new home

Emily gave her to Dorian with her stuff

Emily: the group home said she has to keep a baby monitor in her room she has night meres and she has to have her bear and her pacifier at night she's in her stage to potty training so here's her bag she hasn't took a nap today

Dorian: thanks for bringing her we were getting her room set up

Dorian shut the door and took her in the living room and saw Blair and Todd

Blair: that's Langston

Langston started crying and Dorian took her upstairs and took her pants off and changed her and layed her in her bed she fell asleep with her bear and Dorian went down stairs

2 years later Langston was in class with her best friend

Claire: Langston I can't wait till the talent show me you and Morgan

Langston: me either our ballet or hip hop

Claire: Ballet

Dorian walks in and she was ready to go

Claire hugged Langston and Langston was twirling and Dorian grabbed her

Dorian: come on lets go home

they got in a car and got in a accident and took them both to the hospital and Adriana and Cassie hurried to the hospital and they let Langston go and they went to Dorian's room and she was awake and Langston ran to Dorian soon she was 9 and she was singing on stage and the family didn't know she had a black and silver skirt on with a black and silver tank top and black leggings and sparkly converse the music starts and they were on stage

Frankie: Ponyo,

Langston: Ponyo,

Frankie: Ponyo,

Langston: Ponyo

Frankie: One, two,

Both: one, two, three, four!

Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, tiny little fish  
She's a little fish from the deep blue sea  
Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, she's a little girl  
She's a little girl with a round tummy

Langston: Uh huh, favorite little fishy  
Sing along, let's go  
Sing P-O-N-Y-O  
You can clap your hands, clap your fins  
Everybody, this is where the magic happens

Frankie: And when I'm skipping with her  
My heart feels a difference

Both: Munch and munch, kiss and hug  
Munch and munch, kiss and hug

Langston: Oh, he is my favorite little boy

Both: Rosy, rosy, red, red!

Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, tiny little fish  
She's a little fish from the deep blue sea  
Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, she's a little girl  
She's a little girl with a round tummy

Frankie: Ponyo,

Langston: Ponyo,

Frankie: Ponyo  
One, two, one, two, three! four

Langston: I love you bunches and bunches  
I give you lots of X and O's  
Feel it in your fingers  
All the way down to your toes

Everybody, one, two, three  
Come along and dance me  
One, two, three, make a wish  
Sing along with your favorite fish

Frankie: And when I'm skipping with her  
My heart feels a difference

Both: Munch and munch, kiss and hug  
Munch and munch, kiss and hug

Noah: Oh, he is my favorite little boy

Both: Rosy, rosy, red, red!

Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, tiny little fish  
She's a little fish from the deep blue sea  
Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, she's a little girl  
She's a little girl with a round tummy

Frankie: Ponyo,

Langston: Ponyo,

Frankie: Ponyo  
And when I'm skipping with her  
My heart feels a difference

Both: Munch and munch, kiss and hug  
Munch and munch, kiss and hug

Langston: Oh, he is my favorite little boy

Both: Rosy, rosy, red, red!

Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, tiny little fish  
She's a little fish from the deep blue sea  
Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, she's a little girl  
She's a little girl with a round tummy

Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, tiny little fish  
Came to the house on the cliff by the sea  
Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, she's a little girl  
She's a happy girl with a round tummy  
She's a little girl with a round tummy

Principal: our stars will be up front to get their pictures taken after they get changed

Blair was in the back and gave her the dress and shoes

she got changed and Blair did her hair and she walked out and they were taking pictures of them together

Frankie: you were great

Langston: so were you

the family walked up and they were done and Claire ran and hugged Langston

Claire: you were the best

Langston: thanks

Claire: sleep over your house tomorrow

Langston: we can't I have family coming

Claire: oh maybe another time

they took Langston home and Langston fell asleep in the car and they took her inside and put her in her room and she slept until morning


	2. Chapter 2

Langston was in middle school and they were in class and the principal walked in

Principal: I have bad news Brittney said Langston cheated off her test

Dorian: what

Langston: Wait I have never cheated in my life I have straight A's but little miss Prissy over there wants me kicked out of school

Principal: I need you in the school suspension room so I can talk to your mom

Langston grabbed her stuff and went in and sat down

Dorian: she wouldn't I know my daughter

Principal: I don't know she is always on her phone

Dorian: so what that suppose to mean what teenager isn't

Dorian and the Principal walked in the room

Principal: are you going to tell me the truth

Langston: I am I never cheated and never will

Principal: why is she picking you

Langston: she has it out for me come on I have a big test next hour I studied all night for please can i go

Principal: no you have a volleyball game

Langston got up and left and got ready for the game

they were at the game and she was warming up

Claire: you ready

Langston: yup

Morgan: yeah we are

they were on the court and she scored it came down to the last point and her mom was at home she landed on her arm

Langston: that hurt

Starr ran to her

Starr: Lang you okay

Langston: no it hurts

coach: Langston lets get you to the hospital

everyone had a ride home they put a thing on her arm and the coach dropped them off and they went in and went in their room and Langston put her stuff in her room and went in her moms room hid her arm

Dorian: how was the game

Langston: we had a accident but we won

Langston took her sweater off

Dorian: Langston what happened

Langston: i spiked the ball and landed on my arm so coach took me to the hospital

the family walked in

Kelly: ouch Brittany sent the link

Langston: it hurt

Blair: I bet

Langston went to her room and layed down the next day she woke up got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and went to school and the school clapped

Langston: thank you it was worth it

Bryan: I bet

Langston: we won the game

Langston was in band class and she had her thing on and Dorian walked in and she tried to play her flute

Claire: Langston you shouldn't be playing your flute

Dorian took her flute and put it away

Langston: mom why

Dorian: because you broke your arm

Teacher: Langston your needed in the gym you to Claire

Langston put her instrument away and went to the gym with Dorian following and the coach walked up

Claire: help her get her uniform on

Langston: I can do it on my own will you come with though

Langston took her thing off and put her uniform on and shoes and Claire put her hair in a ponytail and she put her thing on they walked out to the gym and saw Brittany

Coach: you have been challenged by Brittney we are here to support you she has 3 friends which 3 do you want

Langston: Claire, Morgan, Melanie

they got there Uniforms on and Brittany walked up and the whole school walks in

Langston: I can do anything with one arm

the family walks in and sits down with Dorian

Kelly: your letting her do this

Dorian: I tried stopping her

Principal: our best volleyball players let the game begin

they started and Langston spiked the ball soon they were on the last point and Langston spiked the ball and Brittany tackled Langston at least tried they went and changed and walked out and Dorian took Langston to the hospital and they moved her arm it hurt they put a cast on 6 weeks later she was at school and she shut her locker soon the day was over she got her cast off and went home

Dorian: happy now

Langston: very happy

Dorian hugged Langston and she ran up stairs did some homework fell asleep at her desk and Dorian woke her up and put her in her bed and she was asleep the next day she was at dance and she danced and Dorian walked in and saw everything soon it was the end on her 8th grade year


	3. Chapter 3

she was a freshman she had a very hot boyfriend his name was Brad and her mom was the vice Principal and Langston saw the Cheerleading tryouts Brad: hey Lang lets go this way Langston: what's wrong with being a cheerleader wait Amy is head cheerleader her and her friends signed up Claire: well we got this Dorian walked out and Langston was with Brad Brad: does your mom know about us Langston: no its like this no dating first grades Brad: she's going to figure it out Langston: I know well we can hang out later Dorian: Langston Langston: Brad go Brad left Langston: bye Langston got ready for tryouts and they made it to the first cut and they learned the dance the 3 made it and Langston went and Amy got mad Kayla: that was awesome Amy: you all like her routine fine I quit she can run the pep rally you already have my boyfriend the next day the worked together and it was pep rally time she had her hair half up and half down in the cheerleading uniforms and the whole school was there and the teachers and principal and Langston's mom and they were in the back and Kayla got on stage Kayla: well we heard that you were coming heard you wanna play Langston got on stage Langston: but then your mama said that you better stay away Amy got on stage Amy: cause your cruisen for a bruisen no matter what your loosing Langston: attack it Amy: that's neracin Langston: that's your quarterback were sack in they cheered and they got off the stage onto the court and danced and put Langston in a elevator and crattled her Langston: lets go Lions the music started Amy: our cheerleader football couple Langston Wilde and Brad Tyler and they all did the dance with their boyfriends and they went back stage and Dorian saw them at their locker with her friends she grabbed her stuff and went out and saw Dorian Langston: mom Dorian: my office in 10 Amy: I will talk to you later she went to her moms office and went in Dorian: I told you no boyfriend Langston: mom I am a straight A student please Dorian: okay but promise me you will keep that A average and I need to how long this has been going on Langston: thank you 2 months Langston walked out and went to eat they went to the game and the family was there Langston: lets go lions they won the game and Langston went home and fell asleep the next day they were at school and Langston was talking to her boyfriend and Dorian walked up Dorian: Langston Langston: hey mom this is Brad and Brad this is my mom Dorian: you hurt my daughter your a dead man Brad: got it Langston: mom Amy: Langston come on Langston went to Amy with her bag and they went to class and had a presentation and Dorian was in that class and she sat down and they set everything up and her and Claire were ready Teacher: you 2 ready Langston: yeah okay our presentation is on how to stop Animal Abuse Claire: we found out most family's abuse their pets Langston: they feel that they take their feelings out on the animals Claire: we learned to stop animal abuse to do fundraisers to raise money they showed pictures and sat down Teacher: thanks you 2 does anybody else want to go today okay I guess not Langston and Claire did a great job on there presentation we have assembly tomarrow for our talented flute players and talented students the bell rang and Langston went to the mall with her friends got her nails done got a cute outfit and went out and ate with Brad and went to the school and saw her mom Dorian: your late Langston: I know I'm so sorry lost track of time to get back here to pick you up Dorian: its fine where were you Langston: the mall manicure appointment Brad walked in Brad: Langston see you tomorrow Langston: bye love you Dorian: Langston you ready Amy: hey remember practice the new routine Langston: I will mom let me grab something Langston grabbed something and they got in the car and Dorian drove home Dorian: you know you only have your permit so stop trying to drive Langston: I know they arrived home and went in and Langston went upstairs and did her homework and took a shower and layed down and fell asleep until morning 


	4. Chapter 4

the next day Langston was at school in a pink tank and a black outfit jacket and skinny jeans and boots and her hair and make up done and they were back stage

Brad: you ready

Langston: yeah

they got on stage with their headsets on and everyone was seated and the whole family was there the music started

Langston: Like any other day I must say

They never knew my name

But I was doing my thang

{ang ang} Nothing's moved None's

changed Nobody called my name

Today is really much the same

Then I ran into you

My heart said la la la la la {x4}

It skipped two beats Got

goosebumps

from my head to my

feet This never happened

to me Like c'mon reapeat

it All I can say is Ah,Ah,Ah

I can't believe it You got me

speechless you you got me

like Ah,Ah,Ah I must be

dreaming got my heart singing  
Baby the way you dress your

eyes your swag your style

Oh my,my,my,my,my

You you got me like

Ah,Ah,Ah I can't believe

it You got me speechless

You you got me like

Brad: As always

dressed to impress all in

the mirror checking my

fresh you know me

I do what I do Hey Fresh

White Tee, Blue Shoes Never

been the type to lose my cool

To look to the left and then I

saw you {you} My heart said ooh {x6}

Then it skipped two beats got

goosebumps from my head to my

feet this never happeed to me all

I can say is Ah,Ah,Ah

I can't believe this you got me

speechless you you got me

like Ah,Ah,Ah

Langston: I must be dreaming

got my heart singing Baby the way

you dress your eyes your swag your

style Oh my,my,my,my,my you you

got me like Ah,Ah,Ah I can't believe

it you got me speechless you

got me under some spell when you look

into my eyes baby I can tell that's you're

one of a kind and if I'm dreaming I don't

wanna wake up until you're mine {oh no}

Gotta know you're name and i don't know

where you're from but I can tell by the way

you stop my heart Baby,that you're the one

How you making my feel really want you to

know Everytime I see you I open my mouth

But all I can say is Ah,Ah,Ah I can't believe

this you got me speechless you you got me

like Ah,Ah,Ah I must be dreaming got my

heart singing

Brad: Baby the way you dress your

eyes your swag your style Oh my,my,my,my

you you got me like Ah,Ah,Ah

Langston: I can't believe

it you got me speechless you you got me like Ah,Ah,Ah...

Principal: you will see more of Langston today she has so many talents

the flute players walked out with the band director and they started playing let it go and finished the song and everyone clapped she had white skinny jeans on and her and her friends went on stage and the music started and they danced and the audience was into it and they were finally done and they all clapped

Claire: Langston you ready for your solo

they got off stage

Langston: yeah then the winner performs with Im5 I'm so nerves

Claire: you will do great plus your trying out for snowboarding team

Langston: my mom cant know about that

Claire: okay

the music started she had her head set on and she was on stage with the dancers

Langston: If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you  
You'll never know quite when well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you  
I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest river  
You can have it all but life keeps movin'

Now take it in but don't look down!

I'm on top of the world ay!  
I'm on top of the world ay!  
Waitin' on this for a while now  
Payin' my dues to the dirt  
I've been waitin' to smile ay!  
Been holdin' it in for a while ay!  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world!

I've tried to cut these corners  
Tried to take the easy way out  
I kept on fallin' short of somethin'  
I could have gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for somethin'

I take it in but don't look down!

I'm on top of the world ay!  
I'm on top of the world ay!  
Waitin' on this for a while now  
Payin' my dues to the dirt  
I've been waitin' to smile ay!  
Been holdin' it in for a while ay!  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world!

Oh...woah...oh oh, oh  
(I'm on top of the world)  
Oh...woah...oh oh

I'm on top of the world ay!  
I'm on top of the world ay!  
Waitin' on this for a while now  
Payin' my dues to the dirt  
I've been waitin to smile ay!  
Been holdin' it in for a while ay!  
Take you with me if I can  
I'm on top of the world!

And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
get up now, get up, get up now  
(I'm on top of the world)  
And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now

I'm on top of the world ay!  
I'm on top of the world ay!  
Waitin' on this for a while now  
Payin' my dues to the dirt  
I've been waitin' to smile ay!  
Been holdin' it in for a while ay!  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreamin' of this since a child

I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!

she got off stage took the head set off

Claire: Langston that was awesome

Langston: I know

Principal: the winner is Langston Wilde she will sing with IM5 tomorrow

Langston grabbed her trophy and left and got her another outfit and hurried back to the school and ran into Dorian

Dorian: keys now these stay with me

Langston: fine I got practice

she got dressed for practice and they practiced and she got dressed and they went home and Langston went to her room took a shower got her pajamas on and fell asleep until morning


	5. Chapter 5

the next day she got dressed in white skinny jeans and a blue tank with a black outfit jacket did her hair and make and went to school and she went in with Dorian

Dorian: nope no keys I know your tricks now

Langston: fine what eves

Langston put her stuff in her locker and slammed it and went to the auditorium and started practicing and the students walked in and they had their headsets on and Im5 walks on stage and the music started and everyone was seated and Langston walked on stage

Dalton  
I'm headin' on track, I'm turnin' on back,  
'cause honey don't know she complete my life.

Langston  
'Cause I wasn't all in, I'm done with all that,  
and now I gotta let him know.

Will  
Said you never lookin' back, but gimmie one try,  
you say I'm still the same, but I changed my path.

Langston  
You're better than the best, forever no lie,  
and I don't wanna be here lonely.

All  
I don't wanna stay away, for another second, baby.  
Lemme, lemme say everything,  
you're the only one worth fighting for.  
And I won't throw my promises away, yeah.  
I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody, but you.

Cole  
You say you don't buy, how hard I'm gonna try,  
I'll never give up, gonna change your mind.

Langston  
With a little romance, and maybe you'll find,  
that now I'm gonna make show.

Dalton  
No we're never lookin' back, just leave it in the past,  
I'll never be that same, 'cause you changed my path.

Langston  
You know I love you best, forever no lie,  
and I don't wanna be here lonely.

All  
I don't wanna stay away, for another second baby,  
Lemme, lemme say everything,  
you're the only one worth fighting for.  
And I won't throw my promises away, yeah.  
I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody, but you.

Langston  
And if I have to live, in a lifetime without all the ways you make me feel

Dana  
Then I'd have to lose my mind I'd be so broken into pieces over you.

Gabe  
See I can't stay away from you,  
I can't erase the two of us from my mind.  
Whenever I try, it's like a backfire,  
Blast from the past, I can see through.

Langston  
Mirror, mirror on the wall,  
How'd I ever let you fall?

Langston & Gabe  
I guess I need my baby (baby).  
Woah, woah, woah, wooooah!

All  
I don't wanna stay away, for another second baby,  
Lemme, lemme say everything,  
you're the only one worth fighting for.  
And I won't throw my promises away, yeah.

I don't wanna stay away, for another second baby,  
you're the only one worth fighting for.  
And I won't throw my promises away, yeah.  
I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody.

I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody but you

they get off stage and Langston got her cheer uniform on grabbed her pom poms and the music started and they get on stage and started doing the dance and Langston went in a elevator and crattled and the last stunt went up to an extension and crattled

team: Lions

they got off stage and Langston took her stuff put it in her locker and Amy walked up

Amy: Langston cant wait football Cheerleader party what ever you want

Dorian walked up

Langston: totally in beats staying at home I need to get out

Amy: Cheerleader and Football couple

Langston got next to Brad and did 4 back handsprings and a back tuck

Amy: yeah go Langston

they went to class and sat down the day was over and Langston was at the party Langston got changed and went home and went in

Dorian: where were you

Langston: Cheer and Football team Party

Langston went upstairs took a shower got her pajamas on and layed down and Dorian walked in

Dorian: hey Brad told me you threw up

Langston: I'm fine its just he has been on my nerves I had to make my self puke to get an excuse to come home

Langston fell asleep and a year later Langston had her license and she was taking her best friend home and got in a accident with her worst enemy and Langston called Dorian

Dorian: Langston

Langston: I got in a accident please come get me

Dorian hung up and got to the car accident and saw Langston and Claire and Brittany

Langston: of course you were in the other car you little slut

Claire: Langston calm down

Dorian walked over

Brittany: its not my fault Brad want me more than he wants you that's why he broke up with you

Langston: your a true BITCH

Dorian: come on lets go home

Langston and Clair grabbed their stuff and went to the mansion and Langston went to her room and fell asleep until morning


	6. Chapter 6

she was at a snowboarding competition and won and everything was in a video they were at school one day and they were in the auditorium and Langston was in skinny jeans and boots and a pink tank and a black outfit jacket had their head set on and everyone was sitting and they walk on stage and Dorian walked in and the music started and so did the video

_Luke_  
Waking up, ready for some action  
Strapping in, ready for the ride  
Going big now that I can take it,  
All the way to cloud 9

_Langston_  
Dropping in, wanna feel the rush now  
Sun is out, the wind is in my hair  
Nothing else could be quite as awesome,  
As when I'm soaring through the air

_Both_  
So here we go, And we ain't gonna take it slow  
We're ready now to touch the sky,  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! Oh oh

_Luke_  
Don't give up, keep on taking chances  
Put in time, till you get it right

Winding up, swinging for the fences  
Won't go down without a fight

_Langston_  
Going hard, push it to the limit  
To the edge, go to the extreme  
There's no doubt that I'm gonna win it  
Never giving up the dream

_both_  
So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow  
We're ready now to touch the sky,  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! Oh oh

So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow  
We're ready now to touch the sky,  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! Oh oh

Langston: Luke I cant believe I think I'm into you

Luke: Langston be my girlfriend

Langston hugged him and they off stage and went to their locker and Langston went to Dorian's office

Dorian: Langston I don't want you snowboarding

Langston: I don't care what you say its my life

Dorian: excuse me Langston Elizabeth

Langston walked out went to the lodge with her stuff and Dorian followed and the competition started

Announcer: Langston Wilde

she got on the half pipe and did the cloud 9 and did more tricks

Langston: I did it

Announcer: she completed the cloud 9

she went to school the next day her side was hurting

Dorian: Langston you okay

Langston: my side hurts

Dorian took her to the ER they took her to surgery and she woke up in the room

Dorian: how you feeling

Langston: I'm fine but sleepy

Dorian: theres going to be a scar

the day they were at home and she was asleep and she woke up went down stairs and sat down in the living room

Dorian: Langston here eat

Langston ate and Luke walked in with flowers

Luke: I'm moving to California to a mansion with my mom and Dad I love you

Langston kissed him

Langston: I will wait for you

Luke: so will I

they went out and ate

Luke: how was your surgery

Langston: painful

Luke: I bet

Langston: thanks for everything

the next day he was at the door with his band and they heard music and he had a band and a head set on and they went outside Langston was in skinny jeans and boots and a blue tank and a black outfit jacket with her hair and make up

Luke:

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

you're the one I want to chase

you're the one I want to hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

Langston ran and hugged him

Langston: I love you

Luke: I love you to I got you a ticket for next month I should have my own place

he left and took off and went to California and she went in and fell asleep until morning


	7. Chapter 7

a month later Langston was on the plane with all her stuff on her way to California she finally got to there she grabbed her stuff and got off the plane and saw Luke they went to his beach house and her friends walk in and they hug her

Amy: I missed you

Langston: me to so its wrong to live with my boyfriend I'm only 16 can I live with you

Amy: of course all of these peoples are living with me its all mine my parent live next door

they went to her house and they unpacked and put everything in her room and she went to a agency to get a singing contract and she went home

Claire: so

Langston: they said yes

Amy: my parents singed you up for school

back in Llanview

Principal: Dorian

Dorian: yeah whats up

Principal: California LA schools sent for your daughters transcript where is she Dorian

Dorian: Langston ran away

Principal: you need to go find her

Dorian: I am on break

Principal: so send it

Dorian: yeah

Principal: you have a lot of pictures of your 3 in here

Dorian: her parents died when she was 3 I adopted her and I miss her

Principal: you want me come with you and your daughters

Dorian: that would be helpful

Principal: we can stay at my sister

a month later they were in California and Luke and Langston broke up and Langston started dating Austin Mahone and they were at school and Dorian walked in

Claire: Lang your mom and our old Principal

Langston: hide me

they ran to class with Austin and they musical dance started

Mat: Langston

Langston: not now in a hurry

they sat down the bell rang they snuck past her outside and went in the limo and went home and they took to get her nails and hair done and went home and went in and saw everyone

Amy: you ran away

Langston: who told you

Lisa: you need to rest you have a concert tomorrow

Amy: your mom is going she doesn't know its your concert

Langston: I'm sorry its just you guys weren't there your my best friends

Amy: we love you to but what about your mom she hasn't seen you in a month

Langston: you want to see the outfit or what

Amy: sure

they saw and they took a shower and fell asleep until morning and the next day Langston got up got dressed in a red tube top and a red plaid skirt and did her hair and make up put her flip flops on grabbed her stuff and went in and saw Luke with Dorian and her old Principal and she looked at him and walked away with Austin and slammed her locker and Melanie walks up with Claire and they walk to class and Luke walked in

Luke: can we talk

they went out in the hall and Langston saw her mom

Langston: what do want Luke

Luke: I'm sorry for everything

Langston: this is bull I'm going back to class plus I have a photo shoot today and a fitting

Luke: I brought your mom here

Langston: you did your the reason I ran away so we could be together

she went to class and sat down the last bell rang and she went to the concert and did her fitting got blue jeans with boots and a white tank on and a pink outfit jacket

Lisa: perfect

Claire: it is

Amy: totes cheerific

Claire: make it last cause your going home I will come with I miss my parents

they hug she took it off and they went home and ate and Langston was in her room going through everything and walked back in the living room and ate


	8. Chapter 8

they were at the concert and Langston was in skinny jeans and a white tank and a pink outfit jacket and did her hair and make up and put her boots on and her bracelet and goes on stage and the music starts

Langston: I shoulda known when I got you alone  
That you were way too into me to know  
This isn't love boy, this ain't even close  
But you always think we're something that we're not  
And now you call me every single night  
I only answer cause I'm too polite  
We happened once, or maybe it was twice  
Yeah you always make it hard for me to stop  
But you always think we're something that we're not

Hey!

You wanna be more than just friends  
I can't go through this again  
Stop trying get inside my head  
Don't wanna do more than hookup  
It's getting stupid cause  
I shoulda known but I forgot  
That you think we're something that we're not

Hey!

I hear you're telling every one you know  
That I'm the one like you cant let me go  
And you just keep on blowing up my phone  
Cause you never seem to know when you should stop  
Don't introduce me to any of your friends  
Delete my number, don't call me again  
We had some fun, but now it's gonna end  
But you always made it hard for me to stop  
Now you always think we're something that we're not

Hey!

You wanna be more than just friends  
I can't go through this again  
Stop trying get inside my head  
Don't wanna do more than hookup  
It's getting stupid cause  
I shoulda known but I forgot  
That you think we're something that we're not

Hey!

Something that we're not  
Hey!  
You think we're something that we're not  
Yeah, you think we're something that we're

Not gonna happen dude

You wanna be more than just friends  
I can't go through this again  
Stop trying get inside my head  
Don't wanna do more than hookup  
It's getting stupid cause  
I shoulda known but I forgot  
That you think we're something that we're not

Hey!

You think we're something that we're not  
Something that we're not  
Something  
You think we're something that we're not  
But you think we're something that we're not

Langston: thanks this next is all about me when I didn't care

the music started

Langston: You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

Claire walks on Stage

_Claire:_  
Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin', but should've hit that  
Hey Langston, you picked the wrong lover  
Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

they got off stage and went home and Dorian followed and they were at the mansion and Langston was getting attacked by the paperatzi and they went in and Langston went to her room and took a shower and Austin and Dorian and her sisters and old Principal walked in and she hugged Austin

Austin: hey

she grabbed him by his hand went upstairs to her room and locked the door and Started Making out and they did it and he left and they broke up and Langston went down stairs with him and went outside and kissed him and they reporters were taking pictures and she walks in Lisa walks in

Lisa: we need to talk about the concert and your tour

Langston: theres not going to be a tour cause I'm giving my dream up and packing up and going home even though I don't want to

Lisa: okay you know your breaking the contract

Langston: I know so how long the paperatzis stay

Lisa: your stuck with them

Langston: I just broke Austin's heart after making out with him

Lisa: alright this is goodbye

Langston: bye

she went upstairs layed down and Claire walked in

Claire: night

Dorian walked in and hugged Langston

Dorian: Langston why on earth would you run away

Langston: it not your business

Langston went down stairs and grabbed her water and Dorian talked to her

Langston: I ran away to be with Luke then we got in a huge fight and broke up there then I started my career to be a professional singer now I have to let that go because Luke brought you here

Langston went upstairs layed down and fell asleep until morning


	9. Chapter 9

the next day Langston got dressed in black leggings and gold high tops and a gold top and went to school and she had high lights in her hair blode she had her hair and make up done

Brad: you want to do this

Langston: yes

she sat on the cart and everyone was in the hall even Dorian and her sister and her old Principal and the music started and Brad pushed her out and she jumped off and went by Austin

Langston:

It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

she grabbed her stuff from her locker and packed everything and got on the plane and fell asleep and they landed and they took her home and the Principal helped her take her upstairs and she was in her room sleeping and she went downstairs and Langston woke up and went down stairs after a hour and saw Starr and hugged her and they went in the living room

Starr: so what was in California for Langston

Dorian put it on TV

Blair: you were being famous

Langston: yup

they turned on the news

Reporter: breaking celeb new Austin Mahone is lonely with out his best girl friend ever Langston Wilde

they had a picture of them kissing

Starr: you let that hotness go

Langston: like I wanted to

Austin: she was the best but I will wait for her

Langston: awe

Langston ran upstairs took a shower and fell asleep until morning and Claire was at her house


	10. Chapter 10

a month later it was Starr's birthday and they were at ultraviolet and Langston had skinny jeans and a pink tank and black outfit jacket and boots on and did her hair and make up and had the head set on

Dorian: rock this please for your cousin

Langston: mom I got this

a lot of people walk in and she took the head set off and the dancers got on stage and she went back stage and put the headset back on and Starr walks in

Starr: oh wow you guys did everything you could

A Agency walks in

Dorian: alright you want this Party to rock right

Langston put her head set on and walks on stage with a microphone and Chase walks in and she takes the headset off

Langston: grab a date and Chase get up here

Langston put the head set on and she put a purple dress on with leggings and belle shoes and Chase never came up

the music starts and Chase walks up and they start dancing

Langston:

Watch all the flowers  
Dance with the wind  
Listen to snowflakes  
Whisper your name  
Feel all the wonder  
Lifting your dreams  
You can fly  
(Fly)

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly  
To your heart

Touch every rainbow  
Painting the sky  
Look at the magic  
Glide through your life  
A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night  
You can fly

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread your wings  
Fly  
You can fly  
To your heart  
(Fly, fly)

Rise to the heights of all you can be  
(Fly, Fly)  
Soar on the hope of marvelous things

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread your wings  
Fly  
You can fly  
To your heart

Chase: that was Beautiful

Langston got changed in her normal clothes and straightened her hair and walked out on stage the music starts

Langston:

I wanna play with your race cars  
I'm not a Barbie doll, throw me a base ball  
I wanna get on your team and get my hands a little dirty  
I heard from a little birdy that

You don't think I can take it  
Or that I'm made for it  
Or that I got it in my bones

So what makes you think that  
It's boys only  
No girls allowed  
But there's no way  
You can keep us out  
You can't bring us down  
If I feel it burning in my core then  
I'll take that  
Bright little spark  
And I'll hold it  
Tighter in my heart  
Then all your little darts  
If you say I'll never reach the moon  
I'll send you a postcard soon...

And if he's into fashion  
Or if he likes ballet,  
Doesn't get the time of day  
'Cause he's built for the field but feels like his love is somewhere else  
And no matter what he felt (they)

They told him he couldn't take it  
'Cause he's not made for it  
He doesn't have it in his bones

So what makes you think that  
It's girls only  
No boys allowed  
But there's no way  
You can keep us out  
You can't bring us down  
If I feel it burning in my core then  
I'll take that  
Bright little spark  
And I'll hold it  
Tighter in my heart  
Then all your little darts  
If you say I'll never reach the moon  
I'll send you a postcard soon...(Oh)

It says, "Remember what you said back then and if I listened to you  
I will never be where I stand."  
And I grew into these shoes that

I've takin' on the world and back again!

What makes you think  
It's boys only  
No girls allowed  
But there's no way  
You can keep us out  
You can't bring us down  
If I feel it burning in my core then  
I'll take that  
Bright little spark  
And I'll hold it  
Tighter in my heart  
Then all your little darts  
If you say I'll never reach the moon  
I'll send you a postcard soon...  
Soon

I'll send you a postcard soon...

Dorian: Langston go with your sisters everyone have a seat we are going to talk about Starr

Langston went to her dressing room and Langston got black skinny jeans on with pink boots on and a white and silver tank top with a pink outfit jacket and grabbed her microphone and Dorian started the video and the music started

Langston:

Uhoo oh yeah,  
La da a da

Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange

I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy

I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)

How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
Put my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Every where I arrive, I get high-5's  
They pay me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored (Yeah)  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feet when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
(Yeah)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Mmmmm)  
For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you...

Langston: Happy Birthday Starr

Austin Mahone walks in

Langston: Austin

Langston ran and hugged him

Austin: I missed you I quit so I could be with you

Langston kissed him and Langston got changed back in her other clothes


	11. Chapter 11

Langston: why would you do this for me

Austin: because you are the most beautiful girl I know and love

Langston smiles

Dorian: Langston now

she puts her headset on

Starr: this is the best party ever

Langston gets on Stage and the music starts

Langston

I shoulda known when I got you alone  
That you were way too into me to know  
This isn't love boy, this ain't even close  
But you always think we're something that we're not  
And now you call me every single night  
I only answer cause I'm too polite  
We happened once, or maybe it was twice  
Yeah you always make it hard for me to stop  
But you always think we're something that we're not

Hey!

You wanna be more than just friends  
I can't go through this again  
Stop trying get inside my head  
Don't wanna do more than hookup  
It's getting stupid cause  
I shoulda known but I forgot  
That you think we're something that we're not

Hey!

I hear you're telling every one you know  
That I'm the one like you cant let me go  
And you just keep on blowing up my phone  
Cause you never seem to know when you should stop  
Don't introduce me to any of your friends  
Delete my number, don't call me again  
We had some fun, but now it's gonna end  
But you always made it hard for me to stop  
Now you always think we're something that we're not

Hey!

You wanna be more than just friends  
I can't go through this again  
Stop trying get inside my head  
Don't wanna do more than hookup  
It's getting stupid cause  
I shoulda known but I forgot  
That you think we're something that we're not

Hey!

Something that we're not  
Hey!  
You think we're something that we're not  
Yeah, you think we're something that we're

Not gonna happen dude

You wanna be more than just friends  
I can't go through this again  
Stop trying get inside my head  
Don't wanna do more than hookup  
It's getting stupid cause  
I shoulda known but I forgot

That you think we're something that we're not

Hey!

You think we're something that we're not  
Something that we're not  
Something  
You think we're something that we're not  
But you think we're something that we're not

Langston: up next my boyfriend the talented and awesome kisser Austin Mahone

he gets on stage and puts the head set on and the music starts

Austin:

I see you walk by  
Extra fly  
Baby where you going?  
Can I roll? (Is it cool if I come with you, baby?)

Livin' beach life  
Feelin' right  
You're the hottest everybody knows  
Oh oh

Burnin' up, burnin' up  
Show 'em what you got  
Yeah you got it baby  
Let it show  
Uh ha

Let's Turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know what's up  
Don't just stand there  
Girl, I gotta know  
Uh ha

Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah

Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah

When we talk, girl, fireworks  
Something like the 4th of July

You're super hot  
Fire hot  
Something like the sun in the sky (huh, pretty hot babe)

Burnin' up, burnin' up  
Show 'em what you got  
Yeah you got it baby  
Let it show  
Uh ha

Turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know what's up  
Don't just stand there  
Girl, I gotta know

Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah

Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah  
Hey baby  
Tell me something lady  
I gotta know what's up  
I gotta know it right now  
Hey baby  
Tell me something lady  
I gotta know what's up  
I gotta know it right now

Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah

Austin: that was for you Langston

Langston got her head set on and so did Claire and they were on Stage and the music started

Langston:

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Claire:

Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin', but should've hit that  
Hey Langston, you picked the wrong lover  
Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

Claire walked off stage

Langston:

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

Dorian: Starr open your presents

Dorian: Austin you break my daughters heart I am a trained doctor I will cut your heart out

Austin: got it

they went home and fell asleep until morning


	12. Chapter 12

the next day they were at school and Dorian was waiting for Langston to walk in the school doors Langston and Austin walked in the doors together and they were holding hands and everyone clapped

Langston: best boyfriend ever

Austin: best girlfriend ever

Claire: why aren't you in your cheer uniform

Langston ran to her moms office grabbed her uniform put it on with her spanks and her cheer shoes on put her bow in her hair and went out there and grabbed Austin's hand

Dorian: there my little Cheerleader

Langston: mom

Langston's hair was all brown

Claire: our captain

they went to class and sat down and soon it was lunch and then the pep assembly and the cheerleaders did their routine and Langston got changed in her hair was curled and she had her headset on and was in a white and sliver tank top and skinny jeans and boots and jewelry and went out there and the family walked in and the dancers walk out and the music started and Claire walked out and the team and coach sat down

Langston:

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

Claire:

Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin', but should've hit that  
Hey Langston, you picked the wrong lover  
Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

Langston:

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

Principal: this one is going to be a singer

Langston: I was until you and my mom found me

Principal: Dorian she still mad at us

Langston changed back into her cheerleading Uniform and got out there

Principal: Langston

they went up in the air

Team: LHS lets go

they crattled

Principal: you want to demonstrate a one legged stunt

Langston went up in a lib and crattled

they went to their locker and Langston kissed Austin

Austin: I love you


	13. Chapter 13

a couple weeks later Langston was at school and threw up and got sent to the nurse

Emily: Langston you have the flu

Langston: don't call my mom down here

Emily called Dorian

Emily: hey your daughter has the flu

Dorian got to the nurses office and went in and saw Langston and ran to her and sat next to her and hugged her and Dorian took her back to her office and the principal walked in and Dorian put Langston on the couch in her office with a blanket and pillow

Principal: what going on

Dorian: she has the flu

Principal: poor thing

she fell asleep and Adriana walked in

Adriana: hey mom can I borrow some money please

Dorian: no your sister is sick

Adriana: I was wondering why she was sleeping

Starr walked in

Starr: why is Langston in here

Dorian: she's sick now get to class

everyone left and Dorian sat by her and felt her head and Blair walked in

Blair: hey Dorian is Langston sick

Dorian: yeah she has the flu

Blair: she looks pale

Emily walked in

Emily: Child protective services how's Langston doing I'm the one that brought Langston to you

Dorian: she has the flu but she's doing good she got straight A's and a awesome boyfriend

Austin walked in

Dorian: hey Austin you can talk to Langston in a couple days or call her later she has the flu

Austin left and Dorian woke Langston up

Langston: mom

Dorian: come on you have to eat something

Langston: I'm not hungry

Dorian: your getting something to eat

Dorian and Langston walked to the cafeteria and Langston ate

they went to the bathroom and Langston threw up and they went back to the office and she fell back to sleep on the couch a teacher walks in

Teacher: your daughter is not in my class

Dorian: I know she's sick

the last bell rang and all the teachers walk in for a meeting and Langston wakes up

Langston: mom can we go home I want my bed

Dorian: yeah hang on

Teacher: how you holding up

Langston: I'm fine I want to go home

Dorian walked over to Langston and picked her up held her

Langston: are you done

Teacher: Dorian we need to get this done

Dorian: I have a sick daughter here that needs motherly love

the principal walks in

Principal: all teachers out now for god sake her daughter has the flu

they left and Dorian and Langston went to Langston's locker

Langston: I don't remember my combination

Dorian: I know it

Dorian opened Langston's locker and grabbed her stuff and they went home and Dorian took Langston to her room and she layed down and fell asleep and Langston woke up and Dorian walked in and it was morning

Dorian: hey how you feeling you have that fundraiser this week

Langston: I feel a little better

Dorian: well you want to go back to sleep

Langston: no

they went down stairs and Langston layed on the couch with Dorian everyone was gone and Langston started to fall asleep and Dorian fell asleep with her and the family walked in and Dorian woke up

Blair: hey how she feeling

Dorian: she is still sick

Blair: at least she is sleeping

Dorian: yeah I don't want to move to wake her up

Blair: don't worry just stay where you are

Dorian: okay thanks I'm just going back to sleep

Dorian fell back to sleep

2 hours later Langston woke up went to the bathroom and was throwing up and Dorian woke up and heard and Langston walked out

Dorian: how you feeling

Langston: not good

Dorian and Langston went upstairs and layed down in Langston's bed and Blair walked up and went in

Langston: hey mom thanks for everything

Dorian: your my daughter I will always be here

2 days later Langston was in her cheer uniform and she was at school with Claire

Claire: well we are really making this work

Austin walked up and hugged her and Dorian walked in

Austin: how you feeling

Langston: better

soon she was and she was asleep until morning


	14. Chapter 14

2 weeks later and Langston got dressed in a yellow tank and black leggings and boots did her hair and make up put her bracelets on and she got in her car and drove to the fundraiser and got her headset on and Austin walked over and talked to her

Langston: thanks where is my mom

Austin: I don't know

Dorian sat in the Audience with the whole school with the whole family and Luke showed up

Austin: Langston remember I love you

Langston: I will always love to the bottom of my heart

Austin: get out there and kill them

the music started and Langston got on stage behind the dancers and they split and the music started

Langston:

February 14th you say you wanna see me  
I'm thinking chocolate and flowers  
We meet for breakfast I'm feeling restless  
Been gettin' ready for hours  
Walk through the door gonna give you a kiss  
But you turn your head to avoid my lips  
And who's this girl that your with?  
Does this mean we're over, over

I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back said I like her better  
That's when my whole world came crashing down  
And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams  
With her Angelina lips size zero jeans  
Can't believe I didn't see this coming around  
She's just so beautiful, I'm just an average girl

He says I'm sorry, I just keep smiling  
Inside it feels like I'm broken  
I say it's okay, Happy Valentine's Day  
The biggest lie I've ever spoken  
They're walking out the door and I wave goodbye  
As soon as their gone I start to cry  
Put my faith in the wrong guy it's over over

I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back said I like her better  
That's when my whole world came crashing down  
And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams  
With her Angelina lips size zero jeans  
Can't believe I didn't see this coming around  
She's just so beautiful, I'm just an average girl

Now they're gone  
And I feel fatal  
Scratch his name out of the table  
He's a jerk, he's a loser

he's a love abuser

February 14th  
I'm feeling sad and lonely  
Nobody here wants to hold me

I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back said I like her better  
That's when my whole world came crashing down  
And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams  
With her Angelina lips size zero jeans  
Can't believe I didn't see this coming around

I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back said I like her better  
That's when my whole world came crashing down  
She's just so beautiful  
She's just so beautiful  
She's so beautiful  
I'm just an average girl

Langston: next song

the music starts

Langston:

Flip Flops,  
My Jeans are torn,  
But I'm not your ordinary,  
16 going on 23 drama queen,  
Yes indeed, (yes indeed)  
I wear my disguise,  
But I'm not the butterfly you see,  
I'm keeping it a mystery

And I hope you're ready for a girl like me,

What's wrong with knowing what you're on,  
Life's too short when you're living on an after thought  
So let's take someone of a new position,  
You say that we're more than friends  
But I say it depends on if you're ready for a girl like me,  
Baby, I hope you're ready for a girl like me

'Cause I wanna run away with you  
To a place they'll never find us  
A place to be with only you  
Yeah, we'll be happy in our sleep  
But I hope you're ready,  
Ready for a girl like,  
Ready for a girl like me,

So there you go, I laid it all out  
How I feel  
So tell me are you real about us  
'Cause it's all about trust,  
Not about competition  
So don't say you're falling in love  
Talk is cheap  
Baby, show me what you're made of  
And I'll give you everything you need  
But only if you're ready for a girl like me

'Cause I wanna run away with you,  
To a place they'll never find us,  
A place to be with only you,  
Yeah, we'll be happy in our sleep,  
But I hope that you're ready, ready (ready)

'Cause I wanna run away with you  
To a place they'll never find us,  
A place to be with only you,  
Yeah, we'll be happy in our sleep,  
But I hope that you're ready,  
Ready for a girl like,

ready for a girl like me

I can be strong, I can be weak  
I can be cool and cruel  
And give you all the love you need  
So just let me be  
And I might believe  
That you're ready for a girl like me

'Cause I wanna run away with you  
To a place they'll never find us  
A place to be with only you,  
Yeah, we'll be happy in our sleep  
But I hope you're ready, ready (ready)

'Cause I wanna run away with you  
To a place they'll never find us  
A place to be with only you,  
Yeah, we'll be happy in our sleep  
But I hope that you're ready,  
Ready for a girl like,  
Ready for a girl like me

Langston ran off stage with her stuff and Luke blocked her

Langston: out of my way

Dorian: Langston whats wrong

Langston got in the car and drove away with Austin

and Dorian followed them and Langston was on a hunt and she dropped Austin off and turned her music on full blast and drove home and went in and went to her room and she walked down and saw Luke

Dorian: why don't you want to see Luke

Langston: because he's a player he cheated on me

Langston fell to the floor crying and Luke left and Langston hugged Dorian

Dorian: Langston are you going to talk to me about it

Langston: no I really don't want to it was already painful when it happened

Dorian: Langston just tell me

Langston: well when I ran away to LA well a week after I was there I walked in his room saw him having sex with another girl

Langston got up and ran to her room and Dorian was in her room and Langston went in there and layed down she was in her pajamas and Dorian woke up

Dorian: Langston what are you doing

Langston: I couldn't sleep

Langston layed on Dorian's stomach and Dorian played with her hair and Dorian put Langston to sleep and Dorian fell asleep and the next day Blair called Dorian

Dorian: yeah Blair

Blair: the principal is here for you and Langston

Dorian: send her up

the principal walked in

Principal: hey I guess you just woke up

Langston started to move

Principal: I will tell you tomorrow

Dorian layed back down and fell asleep


	15. Chapter 15

the next day Langston got her cheer uniform on and her cheer shoes did her hair and make up and got in the car and went to the school with her stuff and she went to the gym

Langston: we have that pyramid to do today remember we are a team we do it together perfect we mess up as a team we can't practice it's going to be awesome at the pep assembly we know the routine we know the cheers so we got this

soon it was 5th hour and the PA went off

Principal: all cheerleaders released at this time

they went to the gym with their cheer bag and Dorian was in the gym with the principal and the students walk in and sit down and Austin saw Langston

Principal: our Llanview Cheerleading Captain Langston Wilde

Langston waved with her pom poms

Langston: formation now

they got into formation and Dorian was in front to watch and the family walks in and the music starts the students stand up and Langston did her hand spring into a elevator and sponged down and did the dance and they did the last stunt and she was on the very top and she fell to their hands

Langston: bring it down carefully

Austin: well me and you have a song to do

Langston ran and got changed in a purple dress and flip flops and walked out and the Microphones were there and the music started

Austin:

We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never would've never danced.  
If there was no music.

Langston:

If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.

Austin:

Listen up, listen up right here  
The soundtracks would disappear  
Bruno would never catch a grenade  
The radio wouldn't know what to play.  
We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music,

Langston:

no music.

Austin:

I probably would've left  
And never would've never danced, never danced  
If there was no music.

Langston:

If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
Listen up, listen up come on. Come on!  
The DJ's would be out of jobs. No jobs!  
How would you ever get your fitness on,  
If the music's gone?  
We'd be so lost!  
Listen up, listen up to this.  
This be the only reason you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your fist.  
Anthems would not exist!

Austin:

We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never never danced.  
If there was no music.

Langston:

If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.

If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music, music.

the soccer coach came down

Coach: okay hi I am the soccer coach here at Llanview our new players we have 18 girls Leah, Alyssa, Morgan, Claire, Hannah, Kayla, Loren, Lindsey, Merissa, Chole, Ratcheal, Taylor, Brooklyn, Vanessa, Lilly, Paige, Baily and our best player Langston Wilde these our the player we hope to have great season and keep those grades up here are your jackets and sweat pants and your uniforms

Claire: Lang we did it

Langston: yes we did

Coach: practice right after school go get dressed

Langston and Claire got dressed put their hair in a pony tail and went in the gym with their shoes on and the students were gone and Langston jumped on Austin and kissed him and they got in line and Dorian was rite there waiting

Coach: 4 laps

they ran around the gym and they started their practice routines and Langston got her stuff and went home and they went inside and Langston went to her room and layed down and Starr walked in

Starr: how was practice

Langston: painful

Dorian walked in with a ice pack

Langston: thank you

Langston turned over and Dorian put ice on her back and bended her foot to help her and Starr took the ice pack and Langston fell asleep until morning and Blair walked in and Dorian grabbed a blanket and covered her up and Dorian layed with her and fell asleep until morning


	16. Chapter 16

the next day Langston got dressed in skinny jeans with yellow tank and a black leather outfit jacket did her hair and make up put her boots on grabbed her stuff and went down stairs got in the car with Austin at the door and they both pulled in the school and walked in together and Langston went to her locker and grabbed her books and saw pictures of her and Luke and her and Brad and her and Starr and Claire walked up

Claire: what's wrong

Langston: nothing I just wish Amy and Melanie was here

Claire: I know you miss them so do I were a team together

Langston: well were getting new uniforms you still got your piercing

Claire: yeah why

Langston: just asking

Claire: okay

Langston shut her locker and Dorian walked out of her office and Langston checked her phone and Austin walked up and they went to class and sat down and Dorian walked in

Dorian: alright your teacher is running late but get started on your group project

Langston Claire and Austin finished first

Austin: Lang what are you doing tonight

Langston: nothing I have practice

Dorian walked over

Dorian: Langston

Langston got up and ran out the door and went to the bathroom crying and Brittany walked in

Brittany: whats wrong with you

Langston: nothing

Dorian walked in

Brittany: are you sure

Langston: just leave me alone

Brittany left and Langston fixed her make up and turned around and saw Dorian

Dorian: what's going on

Langston: nothing I'm just having a bad day that is all

Dorian hugged Langston

Dorian: it will be fine you will get through today

Langston walked out of the bathroom

Dorian: why don't you go home and cool down

Langston: thanks

Langston grabbed her stuff from class and grabbed her stuff from her locker and went to her car and went to the mall got a piercing on her bellybutton and went shopping and got her nails done and went home and went in and went in the living room and put her stuff in her room and grabbed her blanket and pillow and she was in shorts and a tank top and went down stairs and layed down fell asleep on the couch soon it was lunch and Dorian walked in and saw her asleep and Dorian kissed her head and Langston woke up

Langston: mom

Dorian: hey sweetie is your attitude changing back into your normal mood

Langston: yeah

Dorian: good because you are going to cheer tonight at 5

Langston: alright I am going to my room

Langston went to her room layed down and fell asleep soon it was 5 and Langston got dressed and went to cheer and showed them the routine and they started doing the dance and Adriana showed up and saw and Dorian walked in and Langston did a handspring in to a crattle position and crattled and knelt down and all the girls got together and Uniforms came in and she handed the uniforms out and practice was over and Langston got dressed and went home and got dressed and went out with Austin and they were talking and Dorian walked in

Austin: you are so cute

Langston: and you are hot

and Brad walked in with Panties

Langston: Fuck off Brad your so stupid it was one time

Austin: lets go

Langston: yeah

Brittany walked in

Langston: out of way I already want to beat Brad

Brad: hey Slut get over here

Langston: I'm going to kill him

Dorian: Langston are you okay

Langston: I am going to kill Brad

Austin: I love you bye

Langston: bye

Dorian took her home and Langston went to her room got her pajamas on and 2 months later she still have not ate since then and she was at home with her mom and she got up and fainted and Dorian ran over to Langston

Dorian: come on

Dorian took her to the hospital and finally the doctor came out

Doctor: she has not ate for 2 months

Dorian walked in her room and checked what was on her phone and saw the messages and Dorian held her hand and she finally woke up

Dorian: hey how you feeling

Langston: weak

Dorian: you know you can't leave rite

Langston: yeah

Dorian: alright

the doctor walked in

doctor: she can go homer tomorrow

Dorian: thanks

Doctor: your welcome

Langston fell asleep until morning the next day Dorian walked in and Langston was asleep and Blair walked in with Dorian and the doctor walked in and took everything off and Dorian got her dressed and picked her up and took her home and Langston's phone started going off and Dorian took Langston inside and put her on the couch with a pillow and blanket and Starr walked in

Starr: is she home

Dorian: be quiet she is asleep

Starr: sorry

Dorian: it is fine she just has to rest for a couple days

a hour later Langston started to wake up and Dorian saw

Dorian: hey how you feeling

Langston: better but all I want is my mom

Dorian: that's my girl

Langston smiled

Dorian hugged her and picked her up and Starr walked in

Dorian: hey Starr

Langston: mom can I have my phone I have to text Claire

Dorian: oh ya those text messages between you and Brad is that what caused you to do this

Langston: I thought you would never find those how did you guess my password

Dorian: easy it is Austin's birthday and Starr told me

Langston got up and went to her room and turned her computer on and she Brad was trying to video chat but Dorian walked in and Langston answered it

Langston: what do you want

Brad: to say you a anorexic psycho bitch

Langston pressed end and Langston got dressed and hopped in bed under the covers

Dorian: Langston I'm sorry

Langston: it is fine I am just tired

Dorian layed down with her and Dorian went to her room and fell asleep and Langston had her teddy bear Dorian got her when she adopted her and Langston was asleep until morning and so was the whole family


	17. Chapter 17

the next day Dorian walked in with Kelly and Dorian sat on her bed

Dorian: Langston sweetie wake up

Langston woke up and sat up and saw Dorian and Kelly

Dorian: morning go get dressed cause we are starting you off with little bit to eat

Langston got up and got her yoga pants and with gold and a white shirt with a black jacket did her hair and make up and went down stairs with her stuff and put her cheer shoes on and she ate some and went up stairs to change her shirt to gold and went back down stairs grabbed her stuff and her and Dorian got to the school and Langston went to her locker and grabbed her books

Dorian: if you feel light headed tell the teacher and come to the office and your uniform is in here for the assembly

Langston: I don't want to do the assembly mom I am tired I might not make it

Dorian: how about you stay in my office all day

Langston: okay

Langston went in her office and sat on the couch and layed their and she went to the drama department and got the dress on and went in the auditorium where everything was set up for the musical and she did her hair and make and Austin broke up with her and Troy walked in

Troy: hey

Langston: hey

everyone started walking in and they all sat down and Troy walked out as Dorian and the family walked in

Troy:

You know how life can be  
It changes over night  
Its sunny but raining, but its alright

Langston twirled out and everyone saw her

Langston:

A friend like you..

Both:

Always makes it easy  
I know that your kidding me every time.

Through every up through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through everything you can count on me..

All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you

I just wanna be with you...

something always shines it how you make me feel

were gonna be alright

what we have is real we will always be together

all I wanna do is be with you be with you

There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true

they picked Langston up and turned her around and hugged her

I just wanna be with you

all I wanna do

is be with you

all I wanna do is be with you

all I wanna do

they clapped and Langston got changed and in black leggings and Austin was in the Audience and she put her shoes on and the microphone was on stage and Claire put the video on of her and Austin and she walked on stage and went up to the microphone let her hair down and the music started

Langston:

I remember the day I first met you  
You really caught my attention  
Didn't know I was looking for a rescue  
Wasn't thinking that hard  
Now and then I was there in the moment  
I was ready for nothing  
Doesn't mean that I really don't love you  
While I'm breaking your heart

Don't ask why  
Before we get too close just let me  
Say goodbye  
It's easier this way  
Don't ask why  
Before you ask the question and I  
Die Inside  
Just let me walk away

I feel bad that I let my past hurt you  
Cause I really didn't mean to  
I was lost, I was lucky you found me  
But it only got worse  
Right now while you're looking right at me  
The emotion's so scary  
Doesn't mean that I really don't love you  
While I'm making you hurt

Don't ask why  
Before we get too close just let me  
Say goodbye  
It's easier this way  
Don't ask why  
Before you ask the question and I  
Die Inside  
Just let me walk away

I know I want this more than ever  
I wish there was another way  
You see my words can only hurt you  
'Till his shadow fades away!  
Away  
Oh

Don't ask why  
Before we get too close just let me  
Say goodbye  
It's easier this way (it's easier this way)  
Don't ask why  
Before you ask the question and I  
Die Inside  
Just let me walk away (just let me walk away)

Don't ask why  
Before we get too close just let me  
Say goodbye (goodbye)  
It's easier this way (It's easier this way)  
Don't ask why  
Before you ask the question and I  
Die Inside  
Just let me walk away

Langston: I am so sorry Austin but you need to go back to LA to be with your family someday we will be together again

Austin left and Langston got changed in her normal clothes and Brad walked up

Brad: she is anorexic

Langston: thanks a lot

Langston ran out the door crying and Starr came out

Starr: they want the cheerleaders in uniform

Langston went and got changed

Starr: when did you get that

Langston: 2 month's ago

she fixed her hair and make up and got on stage and the music started and the dance started and Langston got put in a lib and it was finally the last stunt and Langston got put on the very top and the music stopped and they got put down and they were in formation for a cheer with their pon poms

Langston: here we go

Team: we don't lose no no we fight to the end yes we do what are you going to do about it nothing that's to bad you will lose yeah because we are the Lio yeah we are the Lions let go do the Lions dance go boom go Roar we are the best yeah because winning is our game Yes yes we are the best lets go Lions

they clapped and Langston got changed and Austin walked in and Langston grabbed her stuff and left with Troy and he took her home and Langston went to her room and layed down and Dorian walked in

Dorian: you need to eat

Langston was in her pajamas and she got up and ate and went to her room and layed down and fell asleep until morning


	18. Chapter 18

the next day Langston woke up got dressed in a tight dress did her hair and make up and got her heels on and went to school with her stuff and she walked in and Claire walked up

Claire: how you feeling

Dorian walked out of her office

Langston: I am fine just a little tired from the not eating for 2 month's thing but other than that I am fine

Brittany: looser

Langston ignored her and opened her locker and Troy walked up

Troy: hey

Langston: hey

Austin walked up and kissed her

Austin: bye I love you

Austin left and Langston grabbed her books fixed her lip gloss and put it on the top of her locker and went to class and sat down the bell rang and the teacher walked in

Teacher: welcome back Langston

Langston: can I go to my mom's office please

Teacher: sure take your stuff just in case

Langston got up grabbed her stuff walked in her mom's office

Dorian: let me guess you didn't eat and your falling asleep

Langston: yeah

Dorian gave her something to eat

Langston: thanks I will get to class

Dorian: alright be good I love you

soon everyone is the hall way and they had head sets on and the music started and Dorian walked out and they were on the top of the stairs and they took their head sets off and put microphone up there and the principal came out

Troy:

Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

Langston:

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart

Troy:

Ohhhhh

Langston:

Too all the possibilities, Ohh

Both:

I know

Langston:

That something has changed

Both:

Never felt this way

Langston:

And right here tonight

Both:

this could be the...

Start of somethin' new

Langston:

It feels so right

Both:

To be here with you, ooh  
And now lookin' in your eyes

Langston:

I feel in my heart

Troy:

Feel in my heart

Both:

The start of somethin' new

Troy:

Ohhhh, yeahh

Now who'd of ever thought that... oh

Both:

We'd both be here tonight... yeah

Langston:

Oh yeah, the world looks so much  
brighter

Troy:

Brighter, brighter

Langston:

Oh, with you by my side

Troy:

By my side

Both:

I know... that somethin' has changed  
Never felt this way

Langston:

oh I know it for real

Both:

This could be the...

start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new

Troy:

I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhhh, yeah

Both:

I didn't know it before

Langston:

But now it's easy to see

Both:

Ohhhhh

It's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right

Troy:

So right... oh

Langston:

To be here with you... oh

Both:

And now...

Langston:

Lookin' in your eyes

Troy:

Lookin' in your eyes

Langston:

I feel in my heart

Troy:

Feel in my heart

Langston:

The start of somethin' new

Troy:

The start of somethin' new

Langston:

The start of somethin' new

Troy:

Somethin' new

Langston: okay how long were you planning that

Troy: since yesterday

Chad: Troy Kiss her

Troy kissed Langston and Langston kissed back and Dorian saw

Troy: I have fell in love with you since I first saw you

Langston smiled and they were holding hands and they got to the lunch room and sat down and soon the day was over and Langston went to soccer and cheer and went home and went in and saw the family

Blair: nice job today

Langston: thank you it all my voice cant stop singing

Dorian hugged her and Langston ate and went up stairs and got in pajamas and fell asleep until morning


	19. Chapter 19

the next day Langston woke up got dressed in a black skirt with a white tank and a belt put her and did her hair and make up grabbed her stuff slipped her flip flops on and ate and got in the car with Dorian and she went to het locker grabbed her books and went to class and Claire and Taylor walked in

Claire: hey

Langston: hey

Dorian walked in

Dorian: alright we have a problem at school there is a issue with Brad bullying my daughter for being anorexic

Amber: I have video why he is doing it

Dorian: sure why not

Langston: no

Amber put it in and Dorian saw everything

Langston: oh god I can't show my face again

Dorian: Amber take it out now

Amber took it out and Langston got up and ran out the room and into the bathroom and went into a stall and started throwing up and Claire and Taylor walked in

Taylor: Lang come out

Langston: no

Dorian walked in and heard someone throwing up

Dorian: we need to get in there

Taylor crawled under and unlocked the door and she was still throwing up and Dorian saw she wasn't getting calmed Dorian grabbed her and hugged her and she got weak and Kelly came and took Langston home and Langston went to her room and layed down and fell asleep and 2 hours later Dorian walked in her room and saw her asleep and Dorian started playing with Langston's hair and Langston woke up

Dorian: we have to talk about the panties

Langston rolled over and closed her eyes Taylor and Claire walked in

Dorian: Langston

Langston: leave me alone I don't feel good

a month later Langston and Markko were together

a year later she was at graduation

Principal: Langston Wilde Validvictorian

Langston: thank you this experience in high school has been good and bad well the trips to the hospital mean I wish my parents were here but my mom now I love you for raising me but its time for me to find my life with out you and start my own family but I am sorry for not eating for having attitudes and everything I did

Principal: thank you

Langston got off stage took the gown off after she got her diploma and the music started and she was at the microphone and she was in a black skirt and a white tank and her flip flops with her hair and make up done and she put it in her hand and she got off stage

Langston:

It's not the price  
It's not the game  
It's not the score  
It's not the fame  
Whatever road looks way too far  
It's not what you have  
It's who you are

It's not how fast  
It's not how far

It's not of cheers  
It's who you are

In darkest night  
You make your sun  
You choose your race  
And then you run

It's never the glory  
It's never the score  
It's not about seeing about who's less and who's more  
Cuz when you find out how fast and how far  
You'll know it's not how much you have  
It's who you are

You lose the moon  
Then be a star  
It's not too soon  
Be who you are  
Whatever road looks way too far  
It's not what you have  
It's who you are

It's never the glory  
It's never the score  
It's not seeing about seeing  
Who's less and who's more  
Cuz when you find out how fast and how far  
You'll know it's not how much you have  
It's who you are

When you have found  
How fast you can run  
Ehen you have found  
Your place in the sun,  
It won't be just you that you'll find  
Has made the run and the climb  
It's everyone

It's never the glory  
It's never the score  
It's not seeing about seeing  
Who's less and who's more  
Cuz when you find out how fast and how far  
you'll know it's not how much you have  
It's who you are  
It's who you are

Learning to bend and not to break  
Living to give more than you take  
Dying to live  
Living to try  
Feet on the ground  
Dreams in the sky

It's never how much you have  
It's who you are

they all clapped and Markko ran to Langston and hugged her

Markko: Langston take this ring and be with me forever

Langston smiled

Langston went home and layed down and fell asleep

**that was the last story everyone hope you enjoyed**


End file.
